Darkness Falls, but one day the Light shall Return
by LordWalsh
Summary: When a human meets a Night Elf on the fields of battle as allies, they become close, but how long can that last? Rated T, but some chapters may be M. Please, forgive my absence. Chapter 11 is up.
1. New Beginnings

Crunch... Crunch... Crunch... Crunch... "What about thisss one..?" "Nooo...One of the armsss are missssing..." said two ghastly voices nearby. "Thesssse bodiesss will do nicccely..." "Yessss..." Crunch... Crunch... Crunch... Crunch... I faded back again to darkness..

I awoke with a start. Just the Nightmare again. "Damnit...why can't these nightmare go..." I said. "Up and at em', Ladies!" yelled a voice. I jumped at this sudden voice, and looked around. An old Inn. Soldiers were putting their armor on. It all looked so heavy.. "You there!" I jumped yet again at this sudden voice. I darted my head around. A very important-looking man in a large amount of armor was staring right at me. "Erm...me...sir?" I said sheepishly. "No. Not you. The other lazy blighter laying around! OF COURSE, YOU!" screamed the man. I jumped at his voice and stood up quickly. I noticed almost immediately that the man in armor was about a two thirds of my size. I remembered where I was then. I had signed up to fight the Scourge. I had the "Honor" of one of the fist to go and try to take back Strathlome. The man staring hole in me, was my Commanding Officer, Sargent Ducar Grimmsby. Everyone called him Little Grim behind his back. Rumors were he once marched a platoon to death. He sometimes marches us enough so we feel like we're going to die. "Well?" said Sargent Grimmsby, rather angrily. "Erm...sorry?" I said even more sheepishly. "Yeah, you are sorry, aren't you? Report to Horsemaster Dizzywig later for your new "Assignment", Private!" grinned Sargent Grimsby. "Erm..Sir..yes sir?" I said, confused. I started to put on my armor, near my bed, just like the others.

"You best get your things together. I'll bet we're all moving out soon." said a female voice behind me, just as I finished putting my armor on. I jumped. Again. At least this time it wasn't as noticeable, as my armor weighed me down. "My, my. Aren't you the jumpy one!" said the voice. "Erm, yeah, I guess so..." I said, heart beating faster than normal, due to yet another scare. _"Hey, give that back!"_ said a voice on the other side of the room. I turned around, and saw a Female Night Elf looking at me. "Ishnu-alah human. I'm Kayna Grasswalker." said the Night elf. "Um..Forgive me if I say this wrong..Ishnu-dal-dieb Kayna. Is that correct?" I said. "Heehee..yes..that's how you say it...umm...what was your name again?" Kayna asked. "Oh. Sorry. My names-" I said, cut off suddenly by a shout. _"The Undead approach! The Undead are coming! Quickly! To your stations!" _"Oh no...we're going into battle..Elune-Adore, warrior. I pray we meet again after!" Kayna said, running for the door. "Crap. My sword, wheres my sword?!" I swore. I saw the hilt sticking out from under my cot. "Aha!" I said, grabbing it. It was a gift, from my father, given to me on my 14th birthday. It was a two-handed sword. My mother once told my my family has always used two handed weapons in battle. My father called the style of the sword a 'Flamberge'. He had forged it himself, just for me. He asked for me to name to blade, when he gave it to me. "When you name a weapon, it goes from a sharp piece of metal, to a part of your soul. Treat this blade well, my child. It could very well save your skin one day! Ahahaha!" my father laughed heartily. "I think I'll name it..."

"Private!" said Grimmsby, who had gone back to check for stragglers. He found one. I jumped again. "I hope you don't plan on deserting us Private!" "Uhh.. Sir, no sir!" I exclaimed, grabbing my sword.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The battle was long and hard. It wasn't as exiting as I thought it would be. A lot of hiding, a lot of running, and a lot of not seeing the enemy. About six hours later, we had won this battle. The next few hours was burning the rotting undead corpses. The whole place stank so much, we had to move to a different location. "Alright, this looks like a good enough place to set up a new camp." said the newly promoted Sargent Major Grimmsby. I had gotten a promotion too, for 'Bravery in Battle'. All I did was knock a Ghouls head off with a rock. Funny, yes, but I saved a Fellow private who was about the get mangled. My official rank is now Corporal. "Ishnu-alah, warrior. Congratulations." "Thank you, Kayna. I hope you came out of the battle unscathed." I said. "Yes, I was very fortunate. I hear that the commander of this operation is sending us home for awhile. I cannot wait to see my An'da and tell him of all I have seen!" exclaimed Kayna. "...Yeah.." I said quietly. "Do you have anyone to go back to? A family? A girlfriend?" asked Kayna. "......" "Well, do you?" "....No....I don't....they...My town was razed when I was 16. I'm the only known survivor..." I said, saddened. "Oh...I'm..I'm sorry...." Kayna said. "I didn't know...Forgive my intrusion.." Kayna continued. "No, It's alright. You didn't know.. But, I have no where to go, so I guess I'll-" I said, cut off. "I know! You can stay with my family!" Kayna exclaimed. "W-What..?" I stuttered. "My father would be more than happy to have you stay with us!" Kayna said, now overjoyed. "N-No, I wouldn't want to impose upon-" I said, cut off yet again. "Nonsense! So, it's agreed! You shall stay with my family for the 4 month break!" Kayna said. "F-Four months?!" I exclaimed. "Yes, the break is to last four months! Good fortune smiles on us!" Kayna said, taking some rations from her pack. "Y-Yeah...Good Fortune..." I said. "Oh, that's right. I need your name too, so I can say who it is, that is staying with is!" Kayna added. "Oh. Damn, I forgot to tell you my name!" I said. "Heehee.. you're so forgetful!" Kayna laughed. "Yeah, you could say that...you can call me....Fred." I said.


	2. Old Memories

Chirp...Chirp...Chirp...Caaw... "*sigh* This is so boring...life would be more interesting if things happened...sitting around, doing chores, living boring...dying boring...it's all so...so...boring." ...Chirp...Caaw...Chirp... "I...I wish...I wish life was more exiting!"_ "You should be carful what you wish for...." _"Huh? W-Who said that..?" ...Chirp...Chirp...Chirp.....

"Freeeed...Freed....FRED!" yelled a voice. I jumped up. "W-Whoa! Who...oh.." I stammered. "Next time, sleep better at home, not in my class." said the man. "Umm...S-Sorry, sir.." I said, sitting back down. I had fell asleep again, in class. My father isn't going to like that.. My teacher, Mr. Nelev, was a Draenei. A proud one too. He also didn't like me.

An hour later, and classes were nearly over. "Hold on people, hold on. I have an important announcement to make!" said Mr. Nelev. The room grew quiet. "It has come to my attention, that the woods near the southern gate of town have become infested with a new type of Kobold. Now, we've covered Kobolds before, but these Kobolds are different! Reports say that these Kobolds can-" droned Mr. Nelev. By this point, I stopped paying attention. My mind wandered to the place in my mind when no amount of lectures could penetrate! _"-Can shoot lightning-" _Urgh. Does he EVER shut up? I gotta get home and finish my chores as quick as possible! _"-Tear limbs right off-"_ I wonder what dinner is tonight? Worg steak...Mmm...or..Cod Fillet...double Mmmm...washed down with some cold milk...triple Mmmm... "Ok, you can all go now! But, remember to stay away from those woods until the guards take care of the Kobolds! Good night, all of you, be safe!" finished Mr. Nelev. "*sigh* Finally!" I exclaimed, a bit too loudly. "You had something to add, Fred?" said Mr. Nelev coldly. I froze. "U-uh..G-Goodnight, sir!" I shuddered. "Yes, that's what I thought you said..." finished Mr. Nelev. I bolted out the door, in a effort to get so very far away from the schoolhouse as soon as possible, and to my house.

"Hello Fred, how was school today?" said a voice from the kitchen. "Hi Mom. It was fine. Same old, same old." I replied. "Well, if you put it that way, you make learning sound so _boring_!" my mother exclaimed. "Yeah, well, it IS boring. I know all the stuff the teach there already." I said. "Well, the King wanted you generation growing up smarter, so he made schooling mandatory, until your 18." my mother added. "Well, anyways, where's Dad?" I asked, as if I didn't already know he was still in the forge, with his aides, making everything steel, from swords, the horses-shoes. "Where else? The Forge." "Okay, thanks mom!" I said, motioning for the door. "Oh, Fred, wait, here, take a sandwich or two, to tide you over until dinner!" "Oh, thanks Mom! Beef and cheese?" "You know it!" "Thanks a ton!" I finished, taking the sandwich, and giving her a kiss in one motion. I grabbed my pack near the door, and put the sandwiches in the pack. "Be safe, honey!" my mother said, walking back into the kitchen. "I will mom, bye!" I said. I walked outside, and to the forge doors.

I opened one slightly, and moves backwards to dodge a blast of hot air from inside. My father was pounding a molten piece of steel with his hammer, bending it into a tool of death. His aides focused on other things, like the bellows, and pouring more molten steel. I spied a couple of swords on the 'Ready to sell' rack, and an idea formed in my mind. I quietly snuck over to the rack and grabbed four swords. As I snuck away towards the door, with my new loot in hand, I noticed that the clang of my father beating the hot steel into shape had stopped. I froze. I turned around slowly to face my father, and his aides, all stairing at me. My father was tapping his foot impatiently. "Oh...um..I was just...borrowing these...heh..." I said, cold sweat forming on my brow. My father raised an eyebrow. Not good. That's never a good sign. Ever. "So, you thought you could pilfer my blades, eh, boy-o?" my father said. His aides were laughing. I could feel a flush creeping up my face. "Eh, I did the same to my father when I was your age...Ah, those were the days...anyways, you can leave one of those swords here, my boy!" my father said. "B-But, then, one of my friends, or me, won't get a sword!" I exclaimed. "Oh, don't worry, everyone will get a blade. Put those blades on that table for now." my father said, first motioning towards a table, then motioning that I should come closer to him. I put the blades on the table, and walked to my father. "See this blade, my boy?" he said, pointing to a huge sword in it's sheath. "Oh, one moment, son. Ok Gentlemen, you may go home now. Goodnight!" my father said to his aides. They all walked out. "As I was saying, see this blade?" my father said, point to the same giant sword. I nodded. "Well, Happy Birthday, Son!" My father exclaimed, taking the blade down from the wall, and handing it, sheath and all, to me. I couldn't believe I had forgotten my own birthday! "14 years old...you grew up so fast...next year, I'll take you on as my apprentice, just as my father did for me!" my father exclaimed. "R-Really Dad? Y-Your apprentice?" I stammered, overjoyed. I had always loved to work with metals. "Aye. And this sword should see you to that day!" my father finished. I was flabbergasted. A sword. Made just for me... "So, what are you going to name that blade, son?" my father asked. "H-Huh? Name it?" "Aye. Name it! When you name a weapon, it goes from a sharp piece of metal, to a part of your soul. Treat this blade well, my son. It could very well save your skin one day! Ahahaha!" my father laughed heartily. "I think I'll name it...Howl. The blade reminds me of a wolf's fangs. Sharp. Long. Deadly." I said. "'Howl' it is then! No, take those swords and go have some fun. Try not to get into any trouble. Although, your at the age where I should trust you to not get in any trouble, that blade should scare off any minor threats! Ahahaha!" my father laughed. So, I grabbed the blades carefully, and bolted out the door, into the cool, fresh air.

I didn't see it, but a shadowy figure walked out from the darkness of the back of the forge. My fathers brow formed a scowl. "I thought I told you to never come here." my father said aloud. _"Does the boy know yet?"_ said the figure, quite aetherly. "Highly doubtful. How could he?" my father said. _"It is almost time, you know. I hope he is ready when the day comes..."_ the figure said, shaking it's head. "We all do. But I think he should be ready....when the time comes...."


	3. Burning Hatred

Chirp...Chirp...Chirp... _"Is that your wish? To have life more exciting?"_ "....Yes. I want life more exciting." _"For every wish given, something of equal value must be taken. Is this acceptable to you?"_ "...Yes." _"Then, so be it." _Chirp...Chirp.......Caaw!

A figure ran through the woods, bow in hand, a letter in the other, his head darting left and right, always on the look out for his enemies, to which he had many. He dashed through the thick woods, only thinking on thought. "Must...get...to...the...village...to warn...them...". While he was running to his destination, he didn't notice the several Giests following him. Silently, jumping from branch to branch, they stalk their prey. Their single eye fixated on their unsuspecting target. "I'm glad nothing has opposed me sofar. Look! The village! I'm home fre- Huh?!" he said, as a branch above him snapped, and he looked up to the Giests, who were all staring at him. "H-H-H-H-H..." "said the figure. "Sssssss!!" said one of the Giests, as they all dived for him. "AAARRH!" said the figure, as his throat was torn out.

"Huh? What was that?" I said, hearing something from the woods, as me, and my best friend walked from my father's forge. He had to relocate to a bigger forge near the town. The old forge had been converted to a stable. "Probably a kobold getting attacked by a wolf." said my best friend, Lugbolt Frazzlesprocket. I call him Lug. He's a Gnome, and I'm Human, so he tries to impress me and others with his inventions. While other people scratch their heads, I follow him perfectly. He's always coming up with new inventions to try to confound me. I always point something out, like if he were to build something, the weight on one side would make it fall over. We have this competition going that, he makes something defensive, like a wall, and I create something to try to beat it. If I win, he has to pay me 1 silver. So far I've made 12 gold off him. He's only won once, when he made a tank, and nothing I made could make a dent. The Alliance bought the blueprint for a ton of gold, and the Frazzlesprockets are now rolling in gold. "Yeah. Guess so. Damn Kobolds." I said. "Yeah, but everything has it's place." he said. "Yeah, but they must have cheated their way to that place, or something." I added. "Either way. At least the wolves get food." Lug laughed. We laughed and poked fun at Kobolds, until we got to our homes. "Well, see ya, Lug." I said. "Yeah, you too." replied Lug. "Oh, yeah, I have to go out later to pick some herbs for my mother. Want to come?" I added. "'fraid not, man. I got plans already. Arn't you a bit old for running out for herbs? I mean, 16 is a bit old for that!" said Lug. "Ah, no worries. See ya tomorrow, man." I said. "Yeah, once again, you too, Fred." laughed Lug, now walking towards his house.

Later, I was walking to the woods, picking up some herbs, when suddenly, I heard an explosion from behind me. "Huh?! What in blazes was that?! I hope Lug didn't blow...him...self....up........." I said, coming to the edge of the forest. The whole town was ablaze.

Running to the town, there were rotting corpses strewn about, but this stuck me as odd. "W-Why are these bodies so rotted..?" I said aloud. Running further, I passed Lug's home. The door had been broken down. I unsheathed Howl, and crept into the door, and called out. "H-Hello..? I-Is anyone here? Anyone?" No answer. I crept into the kitchen. I saw a gnome in a pool of blood, and I was taken aback by this. "Is...oh my...no...by the Light..." I said and uttered a small prayer, and continued on. The living room had been torn up, by what looked like claws, judging from the slashes in the walls, like it was attacking something, and it kept missing. "What happened here..." I said , looking around. The dining room was just as destroyed. But, on the dining table, was a grisly scene. I uttered another prayer, and move to the stairs. "H-Hello? Is anyone up here?" Again, no answer. I slowly made my way up the creaking stairs. Gnomes were small, so there were a lot of stairs. Whenever I visited, my head just barely made it through doorways here. "Is anyone still here?" I asked aloud. "Uuurrgg...." came a voice. I froze, in fear. For once, I couldn't think of what to do. Should I investigate it, or get the hell out of here? I chose to investigate.

The sound had originated from Lug's room, so I crept slowly to the door frame, blade drawn, hands shaking, brow in a cold sweat of fear. I pushed the door open, and there, lying in a pool of his own blood, was Lug. "Oh...damn...I...uh.....should...no..." I sputtered. "F-F-Freeeed.....*cough*....hurry...." coughed Lug, blood trailing from a corner of his mouth. "Oh, Lug, sonofa...who did this?!" I said, dropping Howl, and rushing over to him. "N-N-not 'who', but..*cough*...what...." coughed Lug. "W-What do you mean? I don't have time for this cryptic riddle crap! Who attacked the village, Lug?!" I nearly shouted. "T-T-The.......Un...de...ad.....*cough*...there...are some..still in..the town..you...must escape..Fred...*cough*...but, do me...a favor before you go..." coughed Lug. "W-W-What is it? Name it!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "Destroy...the house, and...*cough* everything in it...I don't want anything to fall into the hands of...the...*cough*...the Undead..." said Lug, voice growing raspy. "But, h-how?" I stammered. "Use those bombs in the corner...they...should..do the trick...*cough*.." said Lug, growing pale. As I turned to leave, explosives in hand, I heard Lug say "Wait...*cough*...take..this..." and he held out a gold coin. "I...guess..I should have gone...*cough*...Herb-hunting...with you...*cough*..." said Lug, almost all color faded from him. "Y-Y-Yeah...you...you...lug-nut....*sniff*..." I said, near tears. "Fred..." "Yeah...?" "Give.....them.......hell.....for....me........" "You...can count on it!" I finished, and I saw Lug's body go limp. Tears streaming down my face, I walked to the front door, I put the box of explosives on the floor. Walking out the door, Howl on my back, Gold coin in one hand, remote detonator in the other, I strode from the house. I counted 20 yards, and pressed the button for remote detonation. All I heard was a explosion, and I didn't even turn around to see it, as I continued down the now-broken cobblestone street, towards my home.

I stood in front on my home, it's door broken down, like Lug's, but half of the good still upright. My tears of sadness had given rise to feelings of seething rage, as I could feel my anger fuel my need for vengeance. Walking towards the door, I gave the part of the door still standing a vicious kick and it flew away, splintering. My foot ached, but I didn't care. Howl unsheathed, I either kicked, or destroyed with Howl, any debris in my path. Then I saw my mother's journal. She kept it with her always, so it was a major worry to see it without her. I opened it to the last entry. _"Dear Fred, your father and I are fleeing the town. As I write this, your father is gathering supplies for it, and we are almost ready. I'm sorry for not waiting for you, but we cannot stay any longer. You father tried to tell the other villagers to do the same, but they didn't believe him, until it was too late. You know where we will be. Remember that we love you very much and please be sa-" _The page suddenly was blotted out by blood. It didn't take much to guess why the page suddenly was covered in blood. I looked at these words with numb disbelief, and it a fit of rage, threw Howl at a wall. As I threw it, the blade made the sound of a wolf howling, as it hit the wall.

After taken any remaining supplies from my house, and headed to my room, and grabbed the suit of plate I had gotten for my 15th birthday, and the Dwarven Hand-Cannon I got for my 16th birthday, I suited up, and headed out. First I had to head to the general store to 'obtain' some ammo for my Hand-Cannon. The charred buildings were depressing, but I moved on.

After 'finding' some ammo for my gun, I had also found a journal, quite like my mothers. I took it. "At least, if I die, people will know what happened..." I said to myself, after signing it and putting it in my pack. I planned to head to Lorderon for help. On the way there, I head the sound of something Moving. I hunkered down, and started to get glimpses of something shuffling around. I moved closer, but I made too much noise, and the enemy started to charge. After a deflected lunge at me, I realized, to my horror, who it was. I was fighting, one on one, with my Father.

"*wheeze* Uurgggggh!" said my father. "D-d-d-dad...?" I stammered. "*drool*Urrh...*wheeze* F..r...r..r...e...e...e...e...d...." Drooled my father. "Yeah...it's..me..." I said, horrific, but happy, somehow. "K..i..l..l...m..e...*wheeze*" Wheezed my father. "W-W-W-WHAT?!?!" I yelled. "UUURAAAAH!!!" yelled my father, taking a staggering lunge at me. I sidestepped and swung, lopping off one of his arms. "Nngh!" I said. "F..i..n..i..s..h...m..e...o..f..f..." my father said, keeping his now zombified self still, so I could finish the job. "B-B-But..."I stammered. "Don't...worry...about...me...I....love......y.....o.....u........" my father said more coherently. "Nngh! ....Goodbye...father..." I said. with my head hanging. Then I lunged forwards, and swung for a decapitating strike. A split second before impact, I could have sworn he said "....Thank....you....". My swing was dead on.

I built a funeral pyre, and put my father's body on it, and lit it. It was all consumed by the flames soon, and I said a prayer, before turning, and walking into the night, not a single bird call in the sky. Dead silence. This was something I'd have to get used to.

_"Is this not exciting? It's is what you wished for. Now, I will collect my payment, in due time..."_ "...What have you done?! DAMN YOU!" _"I only granted your wish...I see no fault, but your own..."_


	4. Regained Emotions

"Why did you choose me?" _"Because, your wish was both the most sincere one, and was the most profitable to me."_ "What did you take from me?" _"You'll find out soon enough..." _"Why do you torment me so?" _"Because I like to make people suffer."_ "You...your....pure Spite..." _"That's one name for me..."_

"Fred...? Yoohoo? Fred? Wake up sleepy-head! We've arrived!" said a voice. "Huh...? Who....Oh.." I said, getting up. Kayna was standing over me, a smile on her face. I looked up at it, from my cot close to the floor, and quickly looked down, blushing. "Oh, um...uhh...yah, um..you...go up to the deck, and I'll be right there..." I stuttered. "Heehee...'kay." she said and walked to the stairs. I looked up at the ceiling. On a ship, just outside Teldrassil, a tree of incredible proportions, and going to live with a woman possibly his age. With Night Elves, it's hard too tell. I put my boots on, and got up, then fell back. I spent my whole trip sleeping or sitting down, so I haven't got my 'Sea-legs' as the sailors called it. It's hard to walk, that's all I know.

I stepped up on the deck, shielding my eye from the glare of the sun. After a second, my eyes adjusted to the light, and I put my hand down. We were coming up fast on Teldrassil, and the crew was making ready for landing. "So, any plans on what your going to do, while your here?" Kayna asked, from behind me. "Well, I think I'll try to help your familiy some, so I can earn my keep, and probably brush up a bit on my art and writing." I said. "Ohh...a lover of art..." Kayna said, turning away from me. "W-Why do you say that? Is there a rule about art in Teldrassil..?" I said, worriedly. "No...nothing like that..I think it's cute!" said Kayna, winking at me. "Oh...um...erm...T-Thanks...I guess..." I said, turning away, blushing. "Heehee..."

We made landfall about 20 minutes later, and I had the luck to have to meet Kayna's family and explain to them, I had no intention of Marriage. Her father seem so intent to set us up. "So, Kayna, you finally decided to marry! Your choice in a husband, though, is odd." Kayna's father said. "Oooo! Father! He is not going to marry me!" said said, arms ridged against her side, fists clenched. "But, isn't he cute to you?" her father said, one eye closed, like an elongated wink. Oh no...He set her up for... "Well, yeah, I think he's really cute..." Kayna said, looking back at me. "Aha! So you think he's cute! I'll go tell your mother to start the wedding plans!" Kayna's father exclaimed, walking down the dock. "W-W-What?! T-That's not what I meant!" Kayna exclaimed, running after him, leaving me seemingly alone on the dock. I sighed, and started walking after them. "Hey. You. Human." said a voice. I stopped and watched a Night Elf male materialize right before my eyes. Oh, yeah, that's right. Night Elves can Shadowmeld.. "Y-Yeah?" I said, surprised. "You. Stay away from my sister." he said. "..." I couldn't think of how to respond to this, so I just said nothing. He scowled at me, and Shadowmelded back. I heard a Splash, and looked over the edge of the dock. He had fallen in the water and was swimming for shore. "*sigh* This will be fun..."

Much later, we were all seated at a dinner 'table', and it was actually a thick block of wood on the ground of their home. Kayna's father had purposely seated everyone, in such a way, that Kayna and I were seated beside each other. _"Ignore my father. He's been trying to marry me off to every man that visits."_ Whispered Kayna. _"N-No, it's ok, I don't mind."_ I whispered back. _"Heehee...Oh, I almost forgot, my older brother's name is __Tanavar, my mother's name is Meridia , and my father's name is Ilthilior, and seated beside my mother are my younger brother, Mellitharn , and my younger sister, Alannaria."_ whispered Kayna, pointing to each one. "And now, a toast to Kayna and..Fred, is it? Yes? Ok, to Fred and Kayna! May Elune guide you both to happiness!" Kayna's father said, standing up, and raising his goblet of wine. "Father!" Kayna said, blushing. I blushed too, but looked down at my feet. There was a panther sleeping on my feet. I thought my boots felt heavy. Weird. "Alright! Sorry! To Fred and Kayna! May Elune guide them both to safety in battle!*cough* And together as they join in wedded bliss...*cough*" Kayna's father said. "What was that last part..?" I said, confused. "Oh....nothing..." Kayna's father said, looking away. "Oh, Ilthilior, stop trying so hard to get them to marry! If Elune wishes them to be together, then they shall be, but, until that time, stop pestering them!" Kayna's mother said. _"My Mother was a priestess, before she met my Father, who was a Hunter. His companion, Shade, is crushing your feet."_ Kayna said, pointing first to her Mother, then to the sleeping panther. _"The fact that he hasn't mauled you yet, means he likes you."_ Kayna added. _"Oh, hooray...There was a chance I could have been mauled.."_ I whispered. _"A very large chance you could have been mauled..Heehee..."_ Kayna laughed quietly. _"Oh, even better."_

After dinner, I helped Kayna' mother with all the dishes, while Kayna's father tried to hide the spare beds, and lock all the spare rooms. "*sigh* Is he always like this with male company?" I asked, trying to get a piece of meat to come off the plate. "I'm afraid so..He loves Kayna with all his heart, and just wants her to be happy, so he inadvertently tries to make her marry every man she meets. Don't take it personally." Kayna's mother explained. "O-Oh..It's ok, I don't mind...much." I said, scrubbing the same plate. "Although, Kayna tells me that she thinks you are very handsome." Kayna's mother said, with a wink. "R-Really? She said that..?" I said, looking up from the plate of invincible grime. "Why don't you ask her yourself? Ok Kayna, you can show yourself." said Kayna's mother. "Heehee..." said Kayna, materializing, from Shadowmeld. "Y-Y-You think I'm handsome?" I asked Kayna, blushing like crazy. "Of course! You're cute too!" Kayna said, leaning forward and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "H-Huh?" I said, flabbergasted. _"I heard that! Woohoo!" _said a voice from upstairs. Kayna's father. Again. "Heehee..." Kayna said, shadowmelding away again. We didn't see it, but Tanavar, was Shadowmelded, and looking around the corner, with a deep scowl on his face.

About a month later, I was really settled in Teldrassil. The nature all around me was beautiful, and I could express myself artistically so easily here. One day, I wanted to draw Shade mauling me for a laugh, but halfway through, I found myself daydreaming, and when I snapped out of it, I had drawn Kayna, smiling. I quickly took it off, and put it in my pack, before her father saw it. I'd never hear the end of it!


	5. Love and Malice

"How do you know me so well?" _"I see all, but at the same time, nothing."_ "That's a pack of lies. You know it." _"That is who I am. All, and nothing. The seen and the unseen."_ "Who the hell are you?!" _"That's what you must find out. Before it is too late."_ "Too late for what?! Tell me, damn you!" _"The end of everything."_

"Heeeyy....Freeed...Fredfredfredfredfredfredfredfredfred!!!" Said a voice, and was jumping on my chest, over and over and over again. "Uncle Freeed! Wake up!" said a child-like voice, behind his eyelids. "Huuuh..? Who goes there?" I said, in a deep, bear-like voice. "It's me! Mellitharn!" said the boy. "Oh, in that case, it's OK." I said, getting up, and opening my eyes. "You're silly, Uncle Fred!" said Mellitharn. "Momma said to tell you it's breakfast, and you should hurry 'fore it gets cold!" Mellitharn added, running to the door, and bolting down the stairs. _"Mellitharn, don't run in the house!" "Sorry Momma!"_ I slipped into my boots, and got dressed for the day. It was only 2 moths before, I had to adjust to living in a giant, equally living, tree. I was staying with a family with Night Elves, and most of them accepted him as one of their own. I earned my keep of course, with odd jobs around the home and city. Even with all that, I still had more than enough time to explore the living landscape. Along with my first love, art, my other love, was blossoming. Just two weeks ago, Kayna and I had gone together, to the Lunar Festival. We both had on the Traditional Kimonos. It was a great time to be had. A dwarf had put up a booth where you could knock over a stacked pile of rocks shaped like Orc's heads, and I had paid three silver for a shot at a fake animal of cotton and glass the Dwarf called a "Stuffed Animal" I hoped he didn't take a real animal and just stuff it full of cotton. The first four throws bounced right off the pile, but Kayna had given me a "kiss for good luck" before throwing it. It shattered the pile, knocking the Dwarf unconscious. (She revealed later that she had also cast a spell of strength, and we agreed to keep it a secret.) So, we collected our prize of a giant stuffed Murloc doll, and continued to enjoy the festival, until a Giant Two-headed monster tore the place apart. Kayna said it happened every year, so everyone was expecting it. We were very close, and marriage is becoming a more and more viable idea. Kayna's father was, as unusual, as he was, was actually starting to get things right with Kayna and me, by leaving us to our own devices. All thanks to the ideals of his wife.

I walked downstairs, and was greeted by the smells of a healthy breakfast, smiles, a scowl, and a purr. I took at seat and greeted everyone at the table. "Fred and I are going out for a walk after breakfast, right Freddy?" Kayna said, with a wink to me. "R-Right..Heh.." I said, looking down at my plate. "Well, I think it's delightful, don't you think so, Tanavar?" said Kayna's mother asked, looking at her son, across the table. "..." "Well, don't you?" she asked again. ".........No....No....NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He shouted. "I DON'T like it mother! In fact, I hate it! A 'Human', with my sister. Disgusting. You make me sick to my stomach, human." spat Tanavar. "Now see here-" Kayna's father began. "No, you see here, father! You stand idly by, while they fall in love?! You even encourage it?! Why do you do this?! End it here father, I beg of you!" pleaded Tanavar. Kayna and her mother took the children outside, while Tanavar, Kayna's father, and I, deliberated about Kayna. "Humans are nothing but trouble! Ever since they crawled from the earth, they've caused war after war!" said Tanavar, glaring at me. "Now that's not fair, Tanavar, they've suffered as much as we, as a people, have!" argued Kayna's father. I stood in shock, unable to speak, as the pros and cons of my race were being torn up right before my eyes. "The Scourge was not their doing, Tanavar, how could they have controlled it?!" said Kayna's father. "Ask this dolt! His family was 'supposedly killed' by the Scourge! I think he made it up, just to get attention. I think he slaughtered his village himself. I mean, only one survivor? Sound's too unbelievable to me." Spat Tanavar. "W...w..what did you just say..?" I said quietly, the rage building inside me. "I said, I think you killed your own people, just for people to know you." sneered Tanavar. ".......You know, up until this point...I just ignored your petty racism..but.." I said, my anger raising in me, like a pot of hot water. Kayna's father slowly made his way to the door, and quietly slunk out of the house. ".....now that you've insulted me, my family, my race, my homeland, my history, and everything I hold dear....I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" I bellowed, causing the sneer to melt right off his face. "W-What? A D-Duel?" stammered Tanavar. "Yes, a duel, you dolt! Be at the Oracle Glade, by sundown, tomorrow! If you don't show up, it's a forfeit. If you win, I'll leave Teldrassil, and you will never see me again. If I win, however, you must never say anything about Me, Kayna, or our love, again. Got it?!" I yelled, glaring at him. "....Grr...Fine! I'll see you there, and when I win, I'm keeping that sword of yours too!" scowled Tanavar. I stormed out the door, past Kayna and her family.

I stormed to the spot where I always trained, painted, and wrote. It was also the place where me and Tanavar were to clash, for what I thought would be the first, and last time. I was pacing back and forth, fuming. "F-Fred? A-Are you OK?" came a voice. It was Kayna. "What do you want?!" I snapped. "N-N-N...Ooo! If your going to be that way, then fine!" she said, storming off, further into the glade. I paced for awhile longer, then stopped. "*sigh* I better go talk to her..." I sighed to myself.

Walking in the direction of where Kayna had strode, it appeared she had tripped several times, and had gotten up in a hurry. She had then strode to a weeping willow, and retreated to under it's branches, while completely obscured from sight, the sounds of her crying from inside it, moved me to the edge of the leaves and branches. I stood before a wall of green, and listened to her cry for some time, before I came to a decision. I parted the branches with my hand silently, and walked on the soft grass towards her. She was seated on a boulder, face in her hands, weeping. I touched her shoulder, softly. "Why...Why must it be so difficult? Why won't it just be...be...more simple...?" she weeped, without looking up. "Because, Love isn't easy. It's not simple. That's what makes it all the more rewarding at the end of it all." I said. "But..but..you...might get hurt...or worse tomorrow...Tanavar isn't just dueling you. He's playing for keeps. He wants to kill you, Fred." Kayna said, looking up at me, then standing, tears clinging to her long eyelashes, glinting in the halflight. "I know. He wishes to put an end to me, once and for all. I will give him no such joy tomorrow. Even if I win, we won't relent. He'll always be dogging our path. He's lost all sense." I said, looking up. The Willow tree was just one big branch, with millions of smaller offshoots, like out planet. Each person, getting so far in life, then stopping. I looked back down. Kayna's face was buried in my shirt. I knew it was time. "Kayna..." I said, hand going to my pocket, to retrieve a small box. "Will...will you..." I said, half whispering. "Yes...Fred...?" Kayna said, eye's staring into mine. "Will you take this box? It's to small for me to use." I said, handing it to her. "Oh, sure." She said, taking it. "But, I digress, Kayna.." I said, falling to one knee. "Y-Yes, Fred?" she said, looking down at me. "Your boot is untied. Let me get that for you." I said, tying the boot. "Oh, thank you. I meant to do it earlier. Guess I forgot. Heehee." she said, laughing. "Kayna, one last thing..." I said, heart in my throat. "Y-Y-Yes...Fred?" looking down at me again. "Will..Will you marry me?" I said, looking into her eyes, and she, into mine. "...I..I..." she said, closing her eyes. "....I...I will marry you Fred...I've always wanted to...." she said, and we embraced.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, an certain Shadowmelded figure, watched with intense hatred filling him, cosuming him. "I..I..I hate you...so much...I..need more power...more....power...." _"If it is power you seek...then I can help..."_


	6. Seeds of Armageddon

"So, I must figure out who you are, what you took from me, and where I am?" _"That is correct."_ "But I don't have any clues." _"I was once like you, blinded by the ideals of others. Held prisoner to the values of someone else..."_ "That's the worst clue ever. Give me something else!" _"Fine. Watch the past closely for things that shouldn't be possible."_ "Like what?" _"Just watch.."_

"....." I got up. "That's odd. It's too quiet. No one's trying to wake me..." I put my boots on, and got dressed for the day. My new Armour. Brand new, and still sparkling. Howl, resting against the wall, upright. I'd have to grab it later. I slowly made my way down the stairs, and stole a peek around the corner. Kayna's father was face down on the table. "...No....Graah!" I said, getting a splitting pain in my head. Then I remembered. The Stag party. "Urrg...Whoa....That was a crazy party last night....I didn't know Dwarves could dance like that...." Said, dragging Kayna's father, and my soon to be father-in-law, off the table, and into a chair. "Uuurrrrgggg...." He said. It was one of the most expansive parties I've ever been to. Humans, Night Elves, Gnomes, Dwarves, Draenai. Each person at the party that was invited had invited even more people. Who knew Marriage was such a huge deal for Night Elves. The Doe party, I heard was a bit more....controlled. While the object of the Stag party, was to get as drunk as possible, in the least amount time, while playing ridiculous games, and then drinking more, until you pass out, then wake up, and drink more. The object of the Doe party, so I heard in slurred speech and laughs, "Ish too...go ovvveeerr.....your....lifeesh work before you goootshh....*hic* hitched! *Burp**hic*" So, I imagine it was looking at photos, sipping wine, and eating small appetizers. "It'sshhh reeeaaalllyyy borinnngg...Thiiishh ishhh way more fun than that ssshhttufff...*hic*" It sounded strange, but, then again, we were playing "Punt-the-Gnome", so we could hardly say anything against it.

But, today, it had a very sinister end to it. Today was the duel. Maybe to the death. If I lost, I would lose more than my honor. But, I knew I could win. In secret, I've been learning a way to hold a two-handed weapon, with one hand, and a Shield in the other. I had to bribe the Darnassian Sentinel trainer a ton, to get him to teach me the technique. But, with this ace up my sleeve, I don't see how I could lose. He's much weaker than me. I almost feel sorry for beating him.

I found Kayna in her room, passed out on her floor, in front of her Hope Chest, it still open. I closed the chest, and picked her up, and placed her on her bed, and pulled the covers over her before kissing her forehead. "In wedded bliss.." I whispered. As I left the room, I could swear I saw her smiling. The wedding was scheduled for a week tomorrow. Kayna's parents were ecstatic about it. "I knew it! I knew you were the one the moment I saw you!" Kayna's father remarked. "May Elune guide your path together…" Kayna's mother said, blessing us both. "Yay! Uncle Fred is going to be "Big Brother Fred" from now on!" said Mellitharn, hugging Kayna and I. "You better treat big sis nice, 'kay?" said Alannaria, giving me the evil eye, jokingly. "Why the hell did you talk to me?! Of course I have a problem with it! Moron..." said Tanavar, angrily. Other than him, they all accepted me. I had one last thing to do, before the wedding. Being Human, and being wed to a night elf, I had to get permission from both factions. The human ambassador said it would clear with the King, no problem. He said the real problem was meeting with High Priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, and getting her to be the minister, as was the rule with inter-race marriage. I put in a request for a meeting, and I was told to wait a few days.

Kayna was getting fitted for a wedding dress. I heard it was beautiful, but, as the groom, there was a rule about not seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding. I had something to see to as well. We all kept busy. But, we all had two things on our mind. The Wedding, and the Duel.

{~=~CHARACTER SWITCH~=~}

{~=~Kayna~=~}

I was getting fitted for my wedding dress. My arms were tired from holding them up for measurements. I hadn't seen my betrothed all day, so I missed him. He probably had a raging hangover from last night. The Stag party was a roaring success. I literally mean it was a ROARING success. We could hear them all the way from the Oracle Glade! But, we had fun too. I had was congratulated, and everyone brought all these gifts for me and Fred, and we hadn't even asked them too!

Today was the Duel, and everyone was nervous. No one had seen Tanavar since Fred and I had asked our family if the wedding was OK. He stormed off into the woods, and we never saw him again. I had sent a letter to the Argent Crusade, telling them that Fred and I were to be wedded, and they replied saying that to consider us discharged honorably. I thanked them with another letter, and invited the residing commandant to our wedding. She accepted happily. But I wondered, why was Fred so absent minded last night? Probably just stress.

{~=~CHARACTER SWITCH~=~}

{~=~Fred~=~}

I was pacing in Kayna's home, as it was the best place to get away from it all. It was but 2 hours from the Duel. I was already suited up for battle. My footsteps shook the house with their intense weight. But, I had a feeling of being watched. Without drawing attention to it, I reached into my pocket, and grabbed a bag of "Dust of Visibility" and then grabbed a handful. I threw the dust at the ground, and held my breath, and closed my eyes. "*coughcough* Damnit! I gotta...*cough**crash* Damnit!" said a voice. I opened my eyes as the dust cleared. I knew it. "You were spying on me, weren't you?!" I said. The figure got up slowly, and turned to face me. "Yes. I have been spying on you, scum." spat Tanavar. "How long have you been spying on me?" I asked. "Since the day you got here, you piece of trash." sneered Tanavar. "OK, I get it! You don't like me! Stop with the name calling!" I said, wiping the dust of my shoulders. Then I saw it. The dust revealed more than his invisibility. An aura of Demonic taint was around him. I took a step back. "You..You fool! You made a pact with a demon! What have you done?!" I exclaimed, shocked at what great lengths he made just to kill me. "So? What's your point? I made a pact with a demon. He gave me power, in exchange for something." Sneered Tanavar. "W-What did it take?" I asked. "Why should I tell you?! But, since you're not going to live long enough to tell anyone about this...I surrendered my mortality. So, if I have lost my mortality, I've GAINED Immortality!" laughed Tanavar. "You fool! You don't 'Gain' anything from making a pact with demons! They just take. Besides, you can't become immortal by losing mortality! YOU DIE." I said, eyes, narrowing on him. "Y-You lie! I know of your little 'secret technique! That will give you no advantage! You will die! I will be the victor! Nothing can save you!" Tanavar exclaimed, shadowmelding. I heard a crash, and a side table fell over. "Damnit...arg! Why...Why does that hurt so much...?" said a voice, getting farther and farther away.

The duel had arrived. Everyone from all over had come. The built a fence enclosed small ring, so we knew the boundaries. Tyrande Whisperwind was said to be secretly in attendance. Tanavar jumped in the ring first, to cheers and jeers. Then I, with Howl, and my new shield, Scarr, jumped in the ring, to cheers. "You ready to die, human?" Tanavar sneered, brandishing a two handed sword. "Meet Vortex!" Tanavar said, blade erupting with green flame suddenly. "This blade channels my hate for you. As you can see, it's intense. Your armor and weapons are useless against it!" Tanavar sneered, slamming Vortex into the ground. "Your right. My armor and weapons are useless against such evil." I said, taking my armor off, and handing it to the crowd. "Hold on to these. I won't need them." I said, handing the crowd Howl and Scarr. "You dare mock me by wearing nothing but your clothes?! No armor?! Or weapons?!" said Tanavar, mouth agape. "Fred! What are you doing? You can't survive without your armor!" yelled Kayna, over the crowd. "I won't need it, trust me!" I called. "Ok...but...please be carful!" Kayna said, blowing me a kiss. "I know..." I said, waving back, then turning to Tanvar. "This ends now human!" he sneered. "I know..." I said, raising my fists. What he didn't know, is that I had also trained in hand-to-hand combat. So I knew what to do.

The bell went, and Tanavar charged me, sword in the trust position. An easy side step. "Nngh!" he exclaimed, as I swung a kick to his side, and it connected, sending him to the side of the ring. "You will pay for that, human!" he exclaimed, going for a decapitating strike. The crowd gasped as I ducked and it just missed. I took advantage of his unbalanced swing, threw an uppercut, and felt it connect with his chin, sending him reeling, and him dropping his sword. "Nngh! I don't...need...a sword..to kill you!" He said running at me with a fist ready for a jab. Too easy. I sidestepped, and tripped him. He fell to the ground and his head clanged off the dirt, as his helmet bounced off the ground. "Nngh! W-W.." he mumbled, and I put a foot on his neck. "Checkmate." I said, feeling rather awesome for fitting in something cool, right after I won. The bell clanged. It was over. I had won the duel. I lifted my foot, and put out a hand, as a way of both saying "I won, but you put up a good fight." and "That ground is dirty." He slapped my hand away and he jumped up. I made the mistake of turning my back on him to address the crowd. He pulled out a small dagger, and rushed towards me, going for the back. A figure jumped out of the crowd and blocked it with another dagger. "You dishonor yourself, by attacking someone while their back is turned." the figure said in a commanding tone. "Who are you to judge my tactics?!" said Tanavar. "I am Tyrande Whisperwind. High priestess to Elune, and soon to be pastor in the wedding."T-T-The H-High P-Priestess...?!?! No...I...I can't lose...I won't lose! This isn't over, Human! I will kill you! Even if I have to wait a thousand years!" He said, and pointed to me, and I swear, I saw him lose all his existence to the Demon of Hate in him, as he pointed to me. Then he was gone. "Sentinels!" Tyrande yelled. "Yes High-Priestess?" said voices in unison, as one by one, the jumped down from the treetops. "Find that Night Elf. He seeks vengance, and I fear he'll find it in the form of Demons." she said sadly. "Yes, High-Priestess." they said in unison once again, and leaped back into the darkness of the trees. "Wow. That's great service." I said, looking up. The crowd was dead silent. No one move. Nothing said anything. No one knew what to say. "I shall see you at the wedding...Fred, was it? Yes. Fred." said the High-Preistess. "Oh...um...T-Thank you for saving my life, High-P-Priestess." I stuttered. "No thanks needed. I did what was necessary." she said, and walked out of the ring.

Later that night, everyone was silent, around the dinner table. Tanavar's dinner was sitting in front of where he normally sat, but he wasn't there. No one had seen him since the duel. No one spoke. "Momma, where did big brother Tanavar go?" said Alannaria. The children were not at the duel. "...Your brother is....he's....gone to.....I don't know, my child. But he will be back." said Kayna's mother. "'kay....but..I miss him...he was always so nice to me.." Alannaria said. Everyone was silent again, eating slowly. I had no appetite. His eyes. I couldn't get them out of my head. They were...not natural, as far as the eyes of Night Elves go. They were...almost...Demonic.

Later, Kayna and I were readying for bed, she was in the bathroom. I heard her crying. "Kayna...are..are you OK?" I called. "*sniff* Why..Why is he doing this...? Why Fred?" said said through her tears. "I..Don't know. Ever since I got here, he's hated me. I can't explain it." I said. "He's...been different...he's not my real brother you know. He was adopted by my parents. We all were." Kayna said, walking out of the bathroom, and to our bedroom. I followed. "But..I thought..." I said, confused. "My parents were killed during The Battle of Mount Hyjal. Tanavar's parents were killed when the Scourge first invaded Ashenvale. Alannaria and Mellitharn are orphans too." She said, sitting on the bed. "Well, we all may be orphans, but together, we fill the void, right?" I said, lifting her her by her chin with me finger. "R-Right..." she said, blushing. I walked to the door, and closed it.


	7. Beginning of the End of the Beginning

"So, what leads do I have?" _"None! You have nothing to go on. You should give up-"_ "Wait! The Demonic power!" _"Nngh..." _"But where did he....Wait." _"Nngh.."_ "It was you." _"Congratulations. You've figured out step one. But, you are not the first. Do not think of you being speakable." _"That's goes double for you."

I opened my eyes. Birds were singing in the window, chirping. "Hmm...I could get used to people not waking me up." I said. Turning my head, I saw Kayna still sleeping, clinging to my arm. I lent forwards and kissed her forehead, and in turn, let go on my arm. I got out of the bed, and slipped into my boots. Today was the day. The Big Day. The Wedding. I got dressed, and snuck outside. I walked through the woods, and arrived at the Oracle Glade, but something was amiss. There was a house off to the side. It was a large house, much bigger than Kayna's. I walked towards it. "I thought you would find it before the wedding." said a voice from behind me. I turned to face Kayna's father.

"Well? Do you like it?" he said. "Uuhh..Yeah, it's really nice. Who's going to live there? A rich family?" I asked. "Nope. Not a rich family. A new one." he said, looking at the house. It took a minute, but I figured it out. "W-W-Wait....you...don't mean..." I stammered. "Think of this as our gift to you two, in your new life together." he said, turning to me. "......I...I...." I stammered. I couldn't think of what to say. "Heh.." he said, then walked away. I thanked him, and walked towards the house. For some reason, the key to the door was in my pocket. "That. That's weird." I said, opening the door. I was in the grand hall, of a rather impressive home. "W-Wow. This...is nice." I said, totally blown away, by it's sheer impressiveness. I walked around it for about an hour. It had everything. A Kitchen, dining room, a bunch of bathrooms, a lot of bedrooms, a music room, and more. "H-H-How could they afford this..?" I stammed to myself. I didn't notice it, but a pair of glowing green eyes, watching me from the darkness. Following me.

It was time for the wedding. Eveeryone was seated. Everything was planned. The food, the guests, the wedding hall itself. The hall was a living tree. It's branches the roof. Light poking throught the holes between branches. The Groom's side of the Church, was near empty. The Janitor was sleeping in the back corner, while the Bride's side was full, and they has to bring in extra chars to seat more of the people. "*sigh* Great turnout...well, for someone." I sighed. I walked up to the Altar, and greeted the High Priestess. "Ishnu'Allah, High Preistess." I said, voice firm. "Ishnu'Allah Fred. How do you feel?" she asked, looking at me, right in the eyes, as if some kind of test. "W-Well, breathless, really. The big day is finally here, after much trials and tribulations." I said, looking at her, voice unwavering, but I felt like my head might start melting. I was so nervous, but at the same time, I was calm, cool, and collected, in my formal wear that cost nearly my arms and legs to the orge tailor. I'm sure glad I had just enough to cover it, or I'd start paying with my fingers. "*shudder* That was one scary orge tailor." I shuddered. Then the musc started to play. I turned around, to look down the isle, and watch my Bride-to-be, dressed in a white wedding dress, veil over her eyes, walk towards the alter.

{~=~CHARACTER SWITCH~=~}

{~=~Kayna~=~}

I walked down the isle, towards a sharply dressed man in a black suit. Fred looked dashing, his hair combed nicly, instead of it being all over the place. I started walking forwards, down the ilse, arm locked with my father, footsteps in tune with the music. He stood there, looking at me, while everyone else was looking at me, our eyes locked, as if to say "I'm here for you, right now." I walked forwards, knowing my whole live was going to change in the next half hour. I I hoped it for the better. I was more happy than ever before. I hope I was to always be theis happy for the rest of my life.

{~=~CHARACTER SWITCH~=~}

{~=~Fred~=~}

She was now inn front on the alter now. Her father let go of her arm, and she strode up to the alter, right beside me. She looked beautiful. Her hair in a braided ponytail on her back, and eyes like moonwells. I would do anything for her. I hoped the feeling was mutual. **(Author's Note: The feeling WAS mutual!)** Then the music stopped. "We gather here today, to see these two, wedded in bliss, before Elune. Before we begin, is there anyone who finds reason for these two being wedded in love, and peace? Let them speak now, or forever hold their piece." said the High Priestess. _"Yeah, I got a few!"_ said a voice from the back of the wedding hall. Everyone gasped, and turned around. It was Tanavar. But, he was different. His voice has a undertone, of almost evil. Green runes snaked around him, as he strode up to the alter. "You. I told you before...Stay...away...from...my...SISTER!" he yelled, and a blade was in his hands. He leaped towards me, and tried to impale me, but I sidestepped, and he was left bounding forwards. With no weapons, I switch to Hand to hand combat. I took his open back as my first attack, and prepared a heel drop. But then he had vanished! "The power of demons has improved my already formidable Shadowmeld! You cannot see me now." said the invisible Tanavar. "Yeah. I only wish I couldn't HEAR you as well." I retorted. The High Priestess was gone already, probably either getting the guards, or to get her weapons. There was no way she would have run away. "Kayna, get out of here! I'll deal with this!" I said, turning my head to her. "Fred, look out!" she screamed. I was preparing to dodge, but I was too slow. "*squelch* Grah! Nnnngh! Damnit!" I said, his sword had caught up with me, stabbing me thought the chest. "Eeek! Noo!" Kayna screamed. "Damnit...! I'm losing blood fast...I gotta...finish this..." I said, coughing up blood.

"Ahahaha! I've won! You have lost, human!" Tanavar said, his voice growing darker and darker with each word. "Tanavar, what have you done?!" Kayna screamed, some of my blood on her dress. "I've saved you from an unhappy life with this worthless scum!" he said, shaking his sword, and lifting me in the air. He was growing stronger too. He was looking like like a night elf, and more demonic, every second. "But, I loved him!" she pleaded. "Yeah. You LOVED him! But, you will love again, with someone else, but not..this...human!" He said. I was now high in the air. My vision was starting to blur. I was dying. I had to end him before he loses his mind to the Demons. "Hey...Tanavar!" I said. "What?! You still live?! No matter. You will die soon." he sneered. "Yeah. I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I can't take you with me!" I said, holding out the small gold coin Lug gave me. "You plan to BUY your way out?! You make me laugh! Ahahahaha!" laughed Tanavar, mocking me. What he didn't know, is that the coin, was actually Lug greatest creations. It was a bomb, powerful enough to tear a hole in reality, and send the first thing it touches upon activation, to another dimension. "Yeah, laugh it up, asshole! Eat this!" I said, and threw the coin in his now huge mouth. "*cough* what was tha-*poom*...Urrgh...." Tanavar said, dropping the sword I was impaled on, and Kayna rushed to my side. "Fred, every things going to-" "Shh...No it's not...I'm dead. I can feel it." I said, looking at her. "UrraaaaaaaGGHHH!!" screeched Tanavar, being pulled into a different dimension from the inside out. "Damn you Fred, I...will destroy you! Even...If it takes...a thousand years! GRAAAAAAGGHH!!!" he said, and then he was gone.

I was laying in a pool of my own blood, Kayna was at my side, kneeling beside me, her white dress smeared with blood. The other guests were dazed and confused, looking around incoherently. "*Cough* I'm going to die Kayna, I can feel it...*cough*" I said, blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. "No! I-Ican heal this! I...I..." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "*cough* No, don't try. Go to my...pack later...and look...for a picture...of you...I...wanted to give it to...you...after..the wedding, but...as you can see...I'm unable...*coughcough*" "There's got to be someone who can heal you! Someone! Help!" she screamed, looking around. My vision was almost gone. "K-Kayna...stay...here..I want the last thing I see...to...be...you..." "O-Ok Fred..." "K-Kayna...?" "Yes Fred..?" "Bury..me...with..Howl...you...can keep Scarr...to remember me..*cough*" I said, voice growing faint "I will...Goodbye...my love..." she said, kissing my forehead. "....Good......b...y...e...." and then, things went black.

{~=~CHARACTER SWITCH~=~}

{~=~Kayna~=~}

He was gone. The man I truly loved, with all my body and soul, was gone. He lay in my arms, Helpless, and lifeless. His eyes were staring at me, saying "Goodbye" I closed his eyes for him. I felt someone drag me away, but I didn't say anything. I was numb. People were talking to me. I could see them, but I didn't hear anything. It was all just a blur for the next weeks. I ate little, talked little, and slept little. I was numb to the world. But, a few weeks later, my mother had gotten fed up with me, being numb to everything. She came into my room, and slapped me. My own mother. "Why do you do this to yourself, child?! Why?!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "The world had taken something from me, and I shall give nothing back to it." I said, monotone. "Is that what he would have wanted?" she said, drawing me away to arms length. "Who?" I said, also monotone. "Fred! Would he have wanted you to be acting this way, child? To waste away, while he's passed on? This is not healthy, my child. Not healthy at all." she said, hugging me again. I froze. Why was I acting this way? Would Fred had wanted this? No! I had to act. "Thank you mother." I said, getting up. "I will not waste away. I will do something with my life. I shall be leaving mother." "W-What? When will you return?" "Who knows, but, I know, Fred's watching me, right now. I ask him for guidance, as I am going to become the Darnassian Ambassador!" "W-W-What?! Child, that's a deadly job! There's a chance you might not come back!" "Then so be it. I've made up my mind, and I'm sticking to it." "Then I won't stop you, my child."

Then I marched to the Temple of the Moon and pleaded Tyrande Whisperwind to make me an Ambassador of Darnassus. She warned me that I might not live, but I was determined to. She finally gave in, and I was officially an ambassador. I had only one worry. The new life, inside me, would be alright. For the child I was carring, was Fred's.

The life of the only survivor of a small town, of a name no one can remember, had come full circle. He had lived, died, and rose again, in spirit, a good man. He had touched some, and ended others. Never truly hating someone. He was the first, of a long line, of the Light.

**THE END*******

(* Or is it...?**)

(** Yeah, it probably is the end. PROBABLY)


	8. Square One

"Is that what you took from me? My life?" _"No. That is not what I took. That was just a small by product of it. Luck, really."_ "Yeah. Just my luck." _"Think harder. What else have you lost?"_ ".....I don't know....for now." _"Yes, for now. All you can do now, is continue to watch.."_ "Watch, I shall." _"Good."_

Cold...I'm so cold...why am I so cold? It's dark too. There's no light. I...I think the roof of this thing is movable. *rublerumble* "There. Some light." I said, looking around. I'm in a stone box. Why I'm in a stone box, I can't remember... "Nngh...*rumblerumble* Almost...*ka-thump!* There!" I said, standing up. I felt very spry for some reason. Light even. "OK, where am I?" I said, looking around. It's a tomb. Why was I in a tomb? I'll leave that one till later. Looking around, I found a Sword in the stone box. "This might come in handy" I said, swinging it."Hello down there! Is there anyone down there?" said a gravelly voice. "Finally, someone to talk to about why I'm down here!" I said to myself. I climbed the stairs, and came face to face with an Undead. "Undead! Damnit!" I said, unsheathing the sword. "Hold on! I'm not you enemy! Look! Look at your hands" the Undead said, holding up his bony hands. "Don't see where you're going with this, and this better not be a-" I said, looking down at my hands. Bones. Bones were showing. My elbows, my knees, my fingers and toes. All bones. "WAAAAAUUURRGH!!" I screamed, falling backwards. "Ahahahaha! That's the best reaction I've seen so far! There's an old saying among you new 'recruits'!" the Undead said, breaking out into song. "Elbows, knees, fingers and toes! Fingers and toes! Fingers and toes! Elbows, knees, fingers and toes! Holy crap, I've died!" the Undead sang. **{Author's note: Sung to the tune of "Head and shoulders, knees and toes"}** "W-W-W-What the hell happened to me?!" I said, looking at my new bony body. "Who knows. Most new guys can't remember squat. Even if you did remember, would you have want to?" the Undead said, crossing his arms and leaning on the side of a tree. "Nngh...good point." I agreed. "So, what's your name?" asked the Undead. "I..I don't remember." I said, trying as hard as I could to pierce the veil of darkness around my memory. "Try looking at what you have." "What?" "Sometimes the mortician, or the guy putting you six feet under, writes the name of stuff, on your stuff." finished the Undead. "Well...my sword has the word "H-O-W-L" carved in it." I said, reading the messy carving. "Then I shall call you Howl." the Undead said, nodding. "What should I call you?" I asked. "Well, my dagger has the word "D-O-O-M" carved in it, so call me Doom." Doom said. "Alright then, Howl, let's head out." Doom said, walking from the tomb, down a path. "W-What?" I said, confused. "Well, you want to leave this damned tomb, right?" Doom asked, not stopping or turning around. "Well, yeah, but-" "great! Let's go then! Adventure awaits!" Doom said, walking faster. "*sigh* This is a great start...and why am I dead...?" I wondered aloud, starting after him.

So far, I've learned nothing from Doom. He's very tight lipped about why he died, but it's obviously known to him. He knows how, and I have to learn how to find out how I died as well. Who was I before? Was I a paladin? A priest? A mage? A warrior? I have no clue to my past, but this sword. "Hey, Howl! Wake up! We got work to do!" Doom yelled. We were doing odd jobs for money, and as Doom put it "The first step in adventure, is finacing it!" Right now, we were loading boxes onto an airship bound for Vengence Landing, in Northrend. The thing about Unlife, it takes alot, but it give some too. Like the power of underwater breathing, and ability to survive more fatal injuries, such as being impailed, or drowning. "Well, the only place we can go is up. We've hit the bottom, after all, being dead." Doom said, tossing rocks into a stagnet pond. We had finished our 'Work' for the day, getting only 45 silver each. "Well, we can't go any lower than being Undead." I said, watching a Murloc bob around, rotting. "True that, Howl. True that..Well, other than being REdead." Doom said, aiming a rock at the dead murloc, hitting it in the head, and watching it's skull break, and it's content spill into the water, adding more distusting content to the pool.

"I hear there's work in Ogrimmar, Howl." Doom said, pointing to the airship now docking. "When does it leave?" I asked, glancing at the haunted forest of Tirisfal Glades. They creeped me the hell out. Moaning coming from deep in the woods emerged every few minutes. "Well, I'm guessin' about 2 hours to refuel and restock. I'll grab some tickets. Meet at the dock, OK?" Doom said, spinning a copper coin through his bony fingers, making a snapping sound. "Yeah, I'll meet you there later. I'm going to wander some." "Fine, see ya later Bone-dude." "Yeah.." I finished, walking away from him, and along the road.

I had been walking for about 45 minutes, when I heard the sound of hooves getting closer, and closer to me. I turned around to see a skeletal horse charging towards me. "What in the...?" I said, squinting. "Outta the waaaay!" Said the figure riding the Skeletal horse. "What the?!" I said running in the other direction. But I was too slow. "*Crunch-crackle-snap-crunch-snap* Arrrg! My....arms...If I wasn't already dead, I would have died..." I said, in mortal pain. "Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" Said the woman on the horse. "Y-Y-Yeah...other than my broken bones, snapped vertebrae, and mild concussion, I'm peachy-keen." I snapped back. "Oh, good, I thought you were hurt!" smiled the woman, leaning around the large horse that was still crushing me. She appeared to be Blood Elf in heritage. Then suddenly, a flash of Blue and the sound of flapping wings was heard and a small Azure dragon, was staring me down. Mostly at my arm, that was very broken, to the point of it breaking right off. "Nooo...I know what your thinking! Don't do it! Bad Dragon! No!" said the woman, looking at the dragon, who then proceeded to bathe me in searing flames. I felt nothing, as my nerves probably rotted away long ago. "Awww...No! Bad Dragon! Lookit whatchu did! The Poor Skelly!" she said, dismounting the horse, and pointing at me. The dragon turned it's head slightly to get a better look at the carnage it had inflicted on me, and then spotted the extra-crispy arm. It leap forwards, and took my arm in it's jaws, and with a light tug, my arm popped off at the shoulder. "*Crunch* Ow. I'd like my arm back, please." I said, wincing. "Sure thing! *ahem* Hey! You get back here mister with that arm! He needs it!" said the Blood Elf, stamping her foot at the Dragon. "Grrroowll..." "Hey! Don'tchu growl at me! Get over here now!" "*wimper*" finished the dragon, walking slowly towards her, dragging it's tail. "Ok, now, drop it!" she commanded, and the dragon dropped my arm. I had worked my way out from under the heavy flaming hooves of the Ghostly horse, and limped forward with my remaining arm outstreached, ready to receive my arm from her. She picked it up. "Ewww! It's all covered in drool...I hope you don't mind." she said, holding it with her finger and thumb. "You know, I'm just glad to have it back." I said, grabbing it, and popping back on. "*Squealch* Ah. That's better. Although, my armor is still scorched." I said, dusting my shoulders of the ashes that was my cloak. "Yeah, sorry. He get's...burninating, sometimes. Then he takes a souvenir of whatever it was." she said. "Greeeeeaaat..." I said, walking away. "W-Wait, don't you want me to pay for the damage?" she called after me. "You know, at this point I don't really give a flying-*Crunch-crackle-snap-crunch-snap*-Aaarrrg!" I said, getting run over again. "Ah, phooy. I hit another pile of sticks!" said a voice from on top of yet another skeletal horse. "Glad you caught up, Tsuki!" said the Blood Elf to the rider. "Yeah, well, catching up to you is no easy feat, Reya!" said this, 'Tsuki' person. My injuries were bad enough from my first hit-and-run, but the second one made me lose consciousness. I blacked out. _"Whoa, It's not a pile of sticks! It's a guy! ...I think...Why is he charcoal black..?"_


	9. Another broken Heart or Two

"I still can't see what you've taken from me. Or where I am." _"Maybe you should give up. You should try so hard."_ "I think not, my Demonic friend." _"Who said we were friends?"_ "Heh. Demons. It's Sarcasm. You should have picked that up in your huge lifespan." _"I knew that. What do you take me for? A Fool?"_ "Well....Actually.."

The sun beat down on my head, causing sweat to form on my brow. The terrain around me was barren and hot. Well, they didn't call these "The Barrens" for nothing. They were kidding. Everything was either dried up and dead, or was not ever there. There was a tugging on my robe, and I looked down. "Momma, how much long do we have to go?" said the boy, looking up at me. "I don't know, my child, I don't know.." I said, stroking his hair. "Where's Poppa? Is he somewhere else?" the boy said. I stopped in my tracks. "Momma?", the boy said, eyes like moonwells. I fell to one knee, and hugged him. "I don't know where Poppa is, but he's in a good place now." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "'kay. I hope he's OK, wherever he is." he said, hugging back. "*ahem* Ambassador? We need to keep moving. The men are on edge as is, without having to stop and increase chance of attack." said a voice behind me. "Alright Captain, we're moving on." I said to the guardsman behind me, drawing away from my son. "Ok Mardell, do you promise to be a good boy for the rest of the trip? That means no getting in the way, doing your chores, and going to bed when your told." "'Kay! I promise!" he said, hugging me again. "OK good boy." I said hugging him, standing up, and taking his hand. "Ok, let's go." I said to the Captain, walking down the road.

It's been 5 years since Fred was struck down by my brother, and I'm still filled with sorrow. He's never going to be around to fall out of that tree, or collapse for no reason at all. He asked in the back of the Picture in his pack, should anything happen to him, "I wish to be buried, if anything horrific happens, and I'm dead, around the beauty of Tirisfal Glades. Although no piece of land can match your beauty, Kayna!" **{Author's note: Tirisfal Glade was actually quite a nice place to be, before the Scourge got to it.}** So, we followed his instructions, and laid him in a tomb by the sea. He would have liked it, had he not been, you know, dead. So, I'm taking a path to Theramore Isle, to improve relations between Darnassus, and Theramore Isle. The only catch is that it's very dangerous for the alliance to wander through the Horde's territory, so, we brought up an old agreement. If we display that we are indeed the alliance, flags and all, we get diplomatic immunity. The Warchief Thrall decreed that but a few months earlier. We were also given a handful of guards, led by Captain Rauko. I shall speak with the Leaders there, and going to propose a trading route. I brought my son along to see what a horrible mess the world is, so he may grow up to change it. I was dressed in the ceremonial robes of an Ambassador, and Mardell had a leather tunic over a very fancy outfit of the finest silk. While dangerous, the job of Ambassador had SOME perks, like its very high pay. But it had many more downsides, like high chance of death.

What would Fred say, if he saw how successful I've been? Would he be proud? He would have rasied Mardell with me, and watched him grow. But...he's never coming back...ever.. "*sigh* Why.." I sighed. "Momma? What's wrong? Do you want some water?" Mardell said, looking up and handing me the canteen. "T-Thank you my child.." I said taking a swig, and handing it back. Poor Mardell.. He never knew his father.. and he never will. I only hope the memory of Fred is enough to make him proud of his father's sacrifice.

"Ambassador Grasswalker, we need to stop for the night. Some of the men are collapsing from fatigue." Captain Rauko said. "Alright Captain, we'll stop by that group of boulders for the night. They look safe enough." I said, taking a swig of water, and handing the canteen to Mardell. He took a sip and handed it back. "Alright men, let's set up camp for the night near those rocks!" Captain Rauko said, pointing and receiving sarcastic cheers. "Ok Mardell, don't get in the way of those guards, okay?" I said to him, putting my hand on his head. "Yes, momma." he said, squeezing my hand. He was scared. I don't know why, but he knew. "Why are you frightened, my child?" I said, kneeling to his level. "Momma, those...rocks...are breathing." he said, voice suddenly fearful. I looked at the rocks quickly, and to my horror, they WERE breathing. Chests slowly moving up and down. "Captain! You have to move! Captain!" I yelled to him. "Huh?" he said, as the "rocks" started to get up and move. One of the soldiers on the "rocks" swayed back and forth in an effort to regain his balance on it, but fell, and a lumbering foot came down on him. "Waaurg!*crunchsnap*" I covered Mardell's eyes and ears from the sight. I gathered him up in my arms, and started running, as the Guards started fighting back. "Run, m'lady! Climb that tree over there!" said one of the guardsmen, as he got gored by a huge "stone" horn. "Momma, what's going on? Momma?" he said, muffled. "Shhh...Everything's going to be okay." I said, putting him in a large tree, and climbing into it myself. "Momma, will they be okay?" Mardell said, pointing to the battle. "Shh...They'll be okay. They're strong." I said, curling up with him into a large flat area in the center of the tree.

"Momma?" "Yes Mardell?" "Who was Poppa?" "He....was good man. I hope you grow up to be the same." "Where is he?" "He's...somewhere else. Now, go to sleep, my child." "'kay...*yaaawn*....Goodnight Momma..." "Goodnight my child, sleep tight...dream sweet dreams..." I said, taking my cloak off, and using it as a makeshift blanket for Mardell. I lent against a thick tree branch, beside Mardell and thought to myself, "I...I...I wish...Fred could be here...He would have loved to see his son.." _"And I can help you with that..."_


	10. Go back Two Spaces

_"These antics are beginning to bore me. Reveal your answers, Human!"_ "Why should I submit to your wishes, Demon? You're the cause of all this!" _"I may be the cause of this, but I'm the only one that can fulfill your-"_ "Ah! But, I'm the only one who keeps you tethered to this plane of existence!" _"Touché'..."_ "Yeah, I thought so." _"You only delay the inevitable."_ "Is that not the point of living?" _"Once again, Touché'..."_

"Heeeeey! Helllloooooo...? Hey, Listen! ....He won't wake up." said a voice from the darkness. "Undead have no reason to sleep, ergo, I'm not sleeping." I said to the voice, opening my "Eyes". "Gha! Whoa! That's creepy!" said the voice. It was the woman on the first horse. The Dragon Keeper. "Creepy. That's new one. Why are we so strange to you?" I said, sitting up. "Well, first off, you're a skeleton. Well, almost, anyways. Second, your voice is spookily hollow. Almost gravely. Third, between you and me….you smell of death." She said, leaning forwards, to whisper the last point. "Well, pardon me for dying and being raised from the dead against my will." I retorted. "Leave him alone Reya. That's not nice. You forget that I'm the same. Well, other than the Deathly smell." said a voice from the shadows. It was the undead mage. "Well, I'm just telling the truth! He does smell of the tomb…but I may have gone too far with the other points." She said, hanging her head in shame. "Meh. Whatever. It's not my current form gives much, so it might as well take some things." I said, getting to my feet.

"So. What's your name, Mr. Dead?" the one called Reya said, stroking the head of the dragon in her lap. It made the sound of a cat purring, but almost like a growl. "My...name?" I said, remembering that I remembered nothing. "Yeah, is it....Leeroy? Jed? Steve? Valhalla?" she babbled on. "You can call me...Howl." I said, pacing. Pacing helped calm me. "Wow. Howl...that's...different..." she remarked. "Be nice Reya. He remembers nothing. I'm guessing that was written on something in the things buried with him." The mage said. "However, we should also pay him the proper respect. After all, he DID cheat Death of his prize." She continued. "Yeah, Death and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment…" I said, finishing my pacing. "Well. I think I should get going. I have an Airship to catch. See you….sometime." I finished, walking away from the two. Wow. They are waaay crazy. Two polar opposites. One Crazy, zany, and a few armour pieces of a full tier set.

"Wait. Let us pay for damages and other expenses." the mage said behind me. "Yeah we can pay you in gol-"the dragon keeper said, stopping suddenly. "Hm? Reya, what's wrong? As she was saying, we can pay you in gold for the damages. Right Reya?" she said, turning to Reya. 'W-W-Well….not…exactly…." she stammered, blushing and turning away from us. I was confused. "R-Reya..? What do you mean "Not exactly"? Is here something you've neglected to tell us, Reya?" Tsuki said bony hands on her bony hips. "W-W-Well…about the Gold…I was walking around the War Quarter of Undercity, when I saw an Orc, selling meats. It was all freshly cooked and stuff, and it smelled sooo good..." she remised. "Did you waste all the Gold on food again, Reya?" Tsuki said, tapping her foot. I started to back away slowly. "No! I wouldn't do that!….Again…But Azurez smelled the meats and flew and the vendor, eating his entire stock….The vendor was mean, and made me pay for all of it…" Reya sniffed, with a burp of approval from the Dragon who was lying down, looking very content by the fire. "That the last time I put you in charge of our money, Reya…" Tsuki said, shaking her head. "Well, you said that last time, after I ate all that food in Thunder Bluff…" Reya said, crossing her arms. "Yeah, well, this time I REALLY mean it!" she snapped back, stamping her foot. "But what about the time…" Reya continued. "Gha! Whatever! You aren't holding the money anymore!" Tsuki finished. By this time I had back a far enough distance away, so I turned on heel, and broke into a run. "Oh! He's getting away! After him!" Reya shouted, pointing to me. (I didn't hear this.) "….Why do we need to chase him…?" Tsuki questioned, as I ran further and further away. "Because, I don't like to owe people a thing, that's why!" Reya said, mounting her steed. "Well, what about all the Gold you owe m-"Tsuki asked. "No time for that! After Hiiiim!" Reya said, going top speed. "*sigh* Wait up…" Tsuki said, mounting her steed, and riding after her. "He's heading towards the tower!" Reya said, calling for her dragon to intercept.

I was almost to the tower. "*huffpuffhuffpuff* Almost…there…almost…away from…those crazy people…and that blasted…dragon!" I wheezed. I was out of shape. Rotting in a tomb for awhile will do that to a person. Suddenly, a roar behind me made me turn. It was that damned dragon, right on my heels, snapping at them and breathing fire at my back. Worse still, those two crazies were heading for me, top speed. "Craaaap! Leave me alone! Aaah!" I yelled, booking it up the stairs of the airship tower. "Howl! Where'd you been?! The Ship's about to leave for Durota-"he said, suddenly stopping. "Whoa! Howl, what did you do, to get a dragon and those two following you?!" Doom yelled to me, as I ran up the stairs. "Long story! No time to explain! Get on the ship!" I yelled to him, while running, and dodging blasts of fire. "Craaaaaaaap!" I yelled, as I made it to the top, just as the Airship was leaving. "Jump Howl!" Doom said, leaning over the side, with his hand outstretched. "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" I yelled, as I leapt of the edge of the tower, and sailed toward the already flying, Airship. I hit the side of the ship and thought I was done for, when Doom grabbed my hand, and started to pull me up. "Gotcha! That was close!" Doom said, after I was safely aboard. "Yeah, too close…" I said, dusting myself off. I looked back, expecting to see those two crazy people, and that dragon, but they were gone. "Hey, where did those two people go?" "Ah, who cares, Howl? We're heading to Durotar, Capital of the Horde! There's lots of work there!" "Yeah. But one thing, let's NEVER try that stunt again. EVER." "Heh. That's a deal, Deadhead." Doom laughed. "Yeah, look who's talking!" I finished.

We didn't see it, but hanging from the bottom of the airship, were two figures, and a dragon. "Remind me why we're doing this?" "Because, it's fun, now shh! Do you want them to find us?" "*sigh* This is going to get me killed..again…"


	11. A Good Omen

"You seek the Truth, no?" "Oh course I am! Why wouldn't I?" Because, sometimes, the truth can hurt you..." But, what about the truth setting you free?" "That's what they always say..." "There have been others?" "Oh yes. They've all failed." "And what fate awaits those who fail?" "Pure agony of all eternity, Endless sorrow 'till the end of time, or whatever I come up with." "That fills me with hope." "It shouldn't."

"Hello? Ambasidor Grasswalker? Are you there?" said a voice in the dark. I jolted awake. "Huh?! Oh...Yeah, we're here." I called into the darkness surrounding the tree. "It's me. Captain Rauko. He battle is over." "How long have I been out?" I called. "A few hours. I advice keeping the boy in the tree until we've cleared the bodies from sight." "said Captain Rauko. "Very good, Captain. Carry on." I said. Leaning back against the tree. "Yes, M'lady." he said, as he fell out of the tree with a thump. Sleep. I need sleep. I'm...so...very tired...A few more minutes of sleep...

"The boy needs a father, Kayna, don't you see?!" my father said, pacing. "No, father, I don't! Mardell is strong, and he doesn't need a father figure!" I said. I couldn't believe what my father was saying. "You must remarry, my daughter! Our families code swears that it must be done!" he argued, wiping sweat from his brow while pacing. It had become increasingly wrinkled as of late. "I refuse! Fred would never agree to th-" "Fred is Dead, Kayna! Come to grips with that! He's never, in a million moons, coming back! The sooner you relieze that, the sooner you'll snap out of this ridiculous tantrum!" my father said, stopping, and slamming his fists of the table, knocking over an inkwell. "I...I...I can't believe you just said that...!" I said, runnng from the room tears streaming down my face. "Dear! Why did you say that to-"

"Momma? Momma! Momma, wake up! The Captain said we gots to go now." said Mardell, snapping me out of my memory. "O..Ok, dear. I'll be right there." I said, standing up. The tree was alot smaller than it looked last night. "Hurry, m'lady. We must move on soon." "Alright. I'm on my way." I said, hopping down the tree from branch to branch. I still had the moves. "Uh oh. Look sir. There's a young Kodo over there." said a soldier with his arm in a cast, pointing with his good arm towards a young kodo, nudging the body of a large dead kodo. "We must have killed it's mother." "Shall I finish it off, sir?" came a voice around Kayna's knees. A Gnome. "Go ahead Puddlejump. Take no joy in it." "Sir!" said the small gaurdman. How he passed the entrance exam, I'll never know. "No!" called a boy's voice, that ran past me. "Mardell, no!" I called out from after him. "Don't hurt him! Please!" he said, wrapping his arms around the beast's neck. It was easily 3 times bigger than him. A feeling of icy cold dread in the pit of my stomach. That beast could easily stomp him flat. But...It looked oddly at ease. "Stop. Call you man off, Captain." "B-But, that beast could crush himin a blink of an-" "But, it won't. Will he, Mardell?" I said, turning my head from the Captain to Mardell. "No Momma. He says that he's glad I stood up for him. He want's to know if he can come with us. Can he momma? Oh, please?" He said, looking at eyes I've only ever seen once before. Fred's eyes. "W-Well, Captain? Any objections?" I said, turning to him. "Well, actually, I don't think it's a-" "It's settled then. This Kodo is with us...unless someone has any problems with this...?" I said, looking at all the gaurdsmen, with a look of venom. One man was about to say something, as I looked at him, but the gaurd beside him stomped on his foot. "Very good. On to desolace." I said, and motioned to Mardell to follow, with a smile. He smiled back, climbing on the back of his new freind. He didn't seem to mind.

We walked for about anouth 8 hours, and dicided to camp again. "Momma, Ragunda says he's hungry." "Hm. Well, I'll bet he eats shoots and leaves. As well as berries." I said. "What's this about shooting?" Said the Captain, walking over to us. "No Captain, Mardell's new freind says he's hungry." "Well, that's a shame." "Can't you send someone to find some leaves and berries?" "I'm afrai-" He said, but stopped short at the look I gave him. "W-Well, actually, there's someone who's not busy." the Captain said, backing away. "Perkins, get over here!" "Yes, sir!" said a eager looking guard, who saluted, and jumped up at the same time. "Go out and find this......beast some berries and leaves. An armful should do for now. Now, hop to it!" "Sir, yes sir!" Perkins said, as he grabbed his sword, and darted into the halflight.

Perkins came back an hour later, with a massive pile of leaves, berries, and grasses, and proceeded to drop in front of Ragunda and Mardell. "Yay! Thank you Mr. Perkins!" Mardell said, bowing to him, then taking and handful of the Flora and fed it to Ragunda. "N-N-No it's nothing. Oh, and you can call me Ed. Short for Edward." He said, bowing back. "Thank you Edward. I can't thank you enough for putting up with my son's need for food for his...friend." "T'is no problem, m'lady. I'm glad to help." he finished, bowing, and then returning to his place next to the fire.

I looked at Mardell, he was happy. For once in in short life, he had the spark of adventure in his eyes. That same spark I've seen in Fred's eyes. I looked at the starry sky, and for the first time in awhile, I felt Elune's blessing on me. Perhaps this was a good omen, meeting that Orphaned Kodo. A good omen indeed.

"Hey, Howl. What you looking at?" "The stars." "The stars? Why do you look at the stars?" "Because they remind me, almost, of what I've lost. It's a clear night tonight. It's a good omen, I'll bet. A good Omen indeed."


End file.
